Another PPGD story
by BubblesGirl13
Summary: its aother PPGD story ,The Girls and Boys get attacked by a monster ,they disappear to some place that they dont know well they put their Differences away and work things out ? R&R plus : if you guys dont like it dont read it ...
1. Whos the Girl ?

I don't own anything

It was a great day in Megaville, Birds singing, Kids Playing around it was an ordinary day …

In Doujinishi school (a/n I don't know what's that school's name if anyone knows please tell me) The Powerpuff Girls were with their friends. (A/n the Girls Are 12 Now, 6th Graders)

Blossom was with her crush Dexter

Buttercup with her fan club Girls

Bubbles with Mandy and Courage the dog

All were Having Fun and enjoying the day, it was recess that time until the bell rang

The kids groan in annoyance they didn't want to go learn more, the ones that were a bit happy about the recess ending was Blossom and Dexter.

"Great, more to learn "said Blossom

"Yeah, Its Good If We learn more about Science and Math "said Dexter

"I thought I was the only one "said Blossom

Somewhere …

"I think I'm gonna puke "said a boy with disgust

He had jet black hair and green forest eyes to die for

"Its Sure Is Disgusting "said Another Boy with long red hair and crimson eyes

"I Think Its Sweet "Said a Girl with Flame styled hair color

"Yeah me to "said a blonde boy

"EEWWW" said the boy with the jet black hair and the one with the red hair

"That is gross "said the black headed boy

"Yeah "agreed the red head

"No it's not its something called love!" said the girl

"How do you spell that? Said black head sarcastically

The red head laughed at the girl

"This is how you spell it L.O.V.E idiot!"Said the girl

"Jenny he was being sarcastic "said the red head

"Yeah well whatever "said Jenny

"I Hate Girls "muttered the black head

"Butch that's enough "said the red head

"You're not my Boss Brick! " Said Butch

"Technically I'm the LEADER if you know what that means "said brick

"I don't see anyone PICKING YOU to be OUR leader "said butch

"Well to bad I was the leader since we were born "said brick

"I'm toughest "said brick

"you maybe are but I fight better than you, I'm more responsible than you, I know How to react when something is wrong, I care for you two and I'M the oldest, I take responsibility of taking care of you two and I'm the one that makes plans AND the smartest, and you maybe are the toughest BUT I'm the best "said brick

"What are we talking about again?" asked butch

"Ugh never mind "said brick

Boomer and Jenny Laughed at Butch's idiotic brain and flew out the window

"So Jen how you felt when you first met us?" asked Boomer

"I wanted to kill butch because he broke my arm and he didn't want to give it back, but you and brick … well I didn't really feel like smashing your head like I wanted with butch "said Jenny

"Ouch "said Boomer

Then they both laughed at Butch

"Um… Jen Do You like brick? "Asked Boomer

"Of Course I like him we're friends "said Jenny

"No … I mean more than just friends?" asked Boomer

"Why?" asked Jenny

"I just want to know "said Boomer

"Um…Yeah Sorta ….Yes I do "said Jenny

"Aha…Want me to see if he likes you back? Asked Boomer

"Really you'd do that for me?!"Asked Jenny

"Of course we're Best Friends Remember? "Said Boomer

"Thank you, thank you, thank you "Said Jenny

While she was Hugging Boomer, he couldn't Breath, Poor Boomer

"OK you can let go now "said Boomer

"Oh sorry "blushed Jenny

"Its Ok "Replied Boomer

"Wanna race?"Asked boomer

"Sure …But to where?" asked Jenny

"That Building "Pointed Boomer

"Who ever Goes There First can ask the other something and the loser has to answer truthfully "explained Boomer

"Deal "and with that Jenny Went Super Speed and Left Boomer Behind

"HEY! NOT FAIR I DIDN'T SAY GO YET "and with that Boomer went after Jenny

"I Won "Said Jenny

"You cheated "said Boomer

"You didn't say anything about cheating "said Jenny

"I hate you "said Boomer

"Ok Boomer …. What do you dream about when you're daydreaming? Asked Jenny While Smirking

Boomer Blushed "Um….Eh….I daydream about …"

To Be Continued …

R&R


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2

Enjoy

If you want to add me go to my profile page and you'll see my e-mail

I don't own anything only the new characters

"Yeah?" said Jenny

"A Girl" Said Boomer

"Who Is She?" asked Jenny

"I don't know …"said boomer

"Boomer how can you Daydream about a girl you don't know?" asked Jenny

"I do know her it's just that I don't know her name "said Boomer

"OK how does she look?" Asked Jenny

"Ok well she has Pigtails Like you "said Boomer

"And …?"Asked Jenny

"Her Has Blonde Hair "said Boomer

"What else?" asked Jenny?

"Her Has Crystal Blue Eyes "said Boomer Dreamingly

"And?" said Jenny

No answer

"Boomer?"Said Jenny

No answer

"Booooomer "said Jenny

Still no answer

"BOOMER!" screamed Jenny

"Huh …wha ...what?" asked Boomer

"You dosed of again "sang Jenny

"Oh sorry" said Boomer

"Dude you are IN LOVE "said Jenny

"I am?" said Boomer

"Boomer I really like you but sometimes you're a true idiot "stated Jenny

"I thought you liked Brick Not me "said Boomer While Smirking

"WH….EW no I like you as a best friend, nothing more, and yes me like brick as in liking not a friend "said Jenny

Boomer Laughed

Suddenly they heard a roar from behind them

"Wh…wha….what was that??" said Jenny

"I …I don't know "said Boomer

Suddenly a Black shadow jumped on them

Jenny screamed and Boomer pulled her by the arm and dodged some attacks from the shadow suddenly it spoke

"This is just the begging here let me show you the real show "said the shadow

It charged black energy from what seems to be its hand

It charged at Jenny and Boomer but they weren't fast enough to dodge it and then they disappeared …

The shadow spoke once again "Mission one is complete, five more "

What do you guys think?

R&R

P.S: Thanks for the ppl who reviewed about my story (can I really fall in love with a normal girl?) you guys rock!


	3. Jenny

Blossom was On her way to the park with her date Dexter She heard a weak voice call her

"you over there wait please " said the voice

"ok ..whats wrong ?" asked blossom trying to see who called her

She looked at a girl with a broken arm actually it was medal kinda arm so she looked weird with wires coming out if her hand

"um…not to be rude or anything but who are you ?"asked blossom

"its not important now ,I need your help ! "said the girl

"ok what is it then " said blossom

"Me and My best friend were attacked by some kind of a monster or something I don't know what it was …but I need you to help me …I know that you don't know me or you probably don't trust me but please I know you're a powerpuff girl and you're the leader of that group you are the herons that saved Townsville million times ..So please just this once help me "said the girl with teary eyes which still looked weird because she's a robot

"Tell me everything "said blossom

While the robotic girl was telling blossom what happened buttercup had a party to go to

"Ok how do I look?" asked Buttercup

"you look fine BC I'm sure sensei is gonna love it " said Bubbles

"yeah but he's way older than me you know " said Buttercup

"then why do you want to impress him ?"asked bubbles while not taking her eyes off the computer

"Ugh you wont understand " buttercup turned to bubbles "bubbles take your eyes off the computer your going to ruin your eyes if you stay like that "

"this is so unbelievable BC check it out ,they said that me and you and blossom like those three boys that attacked us and that's why we kissed them ! I mean sure the blonde one was cute and all but for real we kissed them because that was the only was to defeat them " said bubbles

"ok where does it say that "Asked buttercup

"There " pointed bubbles in the screen

"WHAT THE FUCK ?! I never .." Buttercup got interrupted

"BUTTERCUP SWEETIE WATCH YOUR LANGOUGE AND KEEP IT DOWN !" shouted the professor

"whatever " said Buttercup

Suddenly they heard foot steps in the roof they gave each other worried glances and then used their laser beams

"OUCH !GIRLS!" shouted blossom

"sorry " said bubbles and Buttercup

"its ok ,but listen we need to help this girl her name is jenny she got attacked some kind of monster and he left her and took her best friend " she turned to jenny " am I right " asked blossom

Jenny just nodded

"but I need to tell you guys something else really important but you guys have to promise that even if I told you ,you'll help me " said jenny

They nodded

"ok … my friend is …."

To be continued


End file.
